A definite need exists for a simplified and reliable rail car movement and positioning apparatus which is not prohibitively expensive to manufacture and install. While car positioning systems are known in the prior art, they have tended to be unduly complex and very expensive, which factors discourage their use commercially.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a very simple and relatively inexpensive rail car positioning apparatus which is highly reliable, is easy to install, and which moves and positions cars with precision at a car loading or unloading station or the like.
A further and more specific object of the invention is to provide a rail car movement and positioning apparatus which includes a simplified guided carriage having an onboard hydraulic system for operating rail car axle engaging arms in an improved mode. The hydraulic system includes a single power cylinder to control the operation of four pivoted crossing car axle engaging arms, two of which traverses an arc and the other two of which moves in a vertical path to and from the car axle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide in a rail car positioning apparatus an improved and simplified arrangement for counting rail car wheels during reverse movement of the carriage to establish the proper location of the carriage in preparation for its forward movement and the activation of its car axle engaging arms.
A further important object of the invention is to provide a rail car positioning apparatus which includes an improved and simplified cable propulsion system for the rail mounted carriage of the apparatus.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.